Purple Haze
by D.Would
Summary: UA. "Je crois qu'on a tous un superpouvoir depuis cette nuit-là. Je ne sais pas encore lesquels, mais ils sont bien là. Il s'est passé un truc. Et depuis, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'on est ce que l'on est, nous allons devoir les utiliser avec la plus grande des précautions. A l'abris des regards. Il nous faut des limites. Sinon, on deviendra incontrôlable."
1. Mise à Feu

**Posté le** : 13 Novembre 2013. _Vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! _**Je dédicace cette fic à tous les membres du Baba. **

**Note, disclaimer et inspirations** : J'ai toujours été une grande fan des superhéros, même si j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour Superman (allez donc savoir pourquoi, sans doute parce que j'étais folle amoureuse de Dean Cain, toute gamine...). Mmft, donc, me voici avec une nouvelle fanfiction courte. J'appuie sur le mot « courte » car c'est prévu d'avance (même si tout ce que je prévois dans ma vie à tendance à me filer entre les doigts), en tout cas j'avais organisé cela en cinq chapitres qui feront tous environ la même taille. Le rythme de parution sera environ un tous les mois étant donné que j'ai d'autres histoires en cours (dont « Nyx is watching you ») et – surtout – le Master, le boulot, ma vie sociale toussa-toussa. Pour en revenir à la base du machin : je dois bien évidemment tout à JKR parce que sans elle, ma vie aurait été aussi nulle qu'une truffe mouillée (non, mais sérieux, j'aurais lu quoi avant de me coucher si je n'avais jamais connu les fics ? Duh!). Mais aussi aux créateurs et scénaristes de la série Misfits et du film Chronicle. Si vous ne les connaissez pas, ce sont de petits bijoux à l'écran. Je pourrai m'étaler dessus un moment, mais ce n'est pas le but de cette note d'auteur : je vais donc mixer les trois univers (oui, oui, signor, les trois) pour en faire une fic. Vous avez donc eu un aperçu du plot de base en lisant le résumé (si vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de babouins braillards et empotés). Avant de vous laisser, je fais un énorme bisou à Natacha, parce qu'au départ, je lui avais parlé de ce projet pour en faire une coécriture. Elle a d'ailleurs rédigé deux scènes dans ce chapitre. Pour la suite, ça sera uniquement ma petite plume qui vous fera voyager. Je vous embrasse dans tous les cas, et j'espère que vous aimerez ce début de nouvelle fic ! Bonne lecture. (Ah oui, et le titre vient de la chanson de Jimi Hendrix : rendons à Dieu ce qui est à Dieu).

* * *

**Musiques** :

**01**. _Rolex Sweep_ – Skepta Vandalism. **02.** _No Fear _– The Rasmus. **03.** _You've Got Time _– Regina Spektor. **04. **_Purple Haze _– Jimi Hendrix.**05. **_Ziggy Stardust _– David Bowie.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Mise à Feu **

**.**

**.**

_**1**_

**.**

**.**

_**2**_

**.**

**.**

_**3**_

**.**

**.**

**_Go _!**

Le thumpa-thumpa des basses donnait l'impression à Draco d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Il se massa les tempes et ferma brièvement les yeux. En les rouvrant, il vit des centaines de silhouettes bondir et s'agiter sur le dancefloor improvisé. Le conteneur qu'ils squattaient pour la soirée répétait en échos le même rythme depuis près d'une demi-heure et Draco n'avait trouvé personne de potable à draguer. Blaise, lui, semblait enchanté de la tournure des évènements tandis qu'un bonbon d'ecstasy vint frôler le bout de sa langue après un suave baiser.

Il observa l'inconnue s'éloigner en lui lançant un regard langoureux. Cette dernière, arborant de longues tresses bleues, se câla derrière les platines auxquelles ils étaient tous deux presque accoudés, et enfila le casque que lui tendait son collègue. Ce dernier enfila son blouson et quitta le conteneur, laissant une légère brise pénétrer. La fille lança un regard torve à Blaise en changeant de vinyle et se mit à scratcher avec frénésie tandis qu'un adolescent bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens.

Au milieu de la foule, une nana blonde semblait en plein jet-lag, dansant d'une manière très originale. Elle avait l'air de chasser des moucherons au-dessus de sa tête tout en tournant sur elle-même. Draco avala une gorgée de vodka-tagada achetée au bar et ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'au comptoir. Là, un autre type semblait vouloir disparaître sans trouver le moyen de le faire.

Frénétiquement, il regardait vers l'unique sortie du conteneur avec plein d'espoir. Le mec était flanqué de deux amis qui semblaient, pour leur part, très bien s'amuser. Draco vit Blaise s'éloigner vers un groupe, les yeux vitreux et l'esprit confus. Là, un minable tenait deux bières sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

Draco sortit son téléphone portable : toujours aucune nouvelle de Théodore. Il devait les rejoindre cette nuit pour fêter la fin du second trimestre, mais celui-ci disait devoir finir sa dissertation pour le mois de juin. En effet, Théodore postulait pour une prestigieuse université et écrivait un très long et pénible devoir sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Draco n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt à lui demander lequel.

Il s'ennuyait ferme et espérait juste que son ami daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Tout à coup, les doubles-portes du conteneur s'ouvrirent brusquement et Draco fut aveuglé par plusieurs rais de lumière. En plissant les yeux, il comprit que c'était des lampes torches. La musique s'arrêta nette et quelqu'un vociféra :

– LES FLICS !

Ce fut la débandade vers la seconde sortie. Des personnes se pressaient pour ouvrir les battants et poussaient en créant un affreux mouvement de foule. Quelqu'un bouscula Draco et le restant de son verre lui gicla à la figure.

– Putain de merde, grogna-t-il en frottant ses yeux en feu.

Les cris se mêlaient aux instructions des policiers qui leur demandaient de conserver leur calme en mettant leurs mains sur la tête. Aussitôt, Draco prit conscience de la catastrophe de la situation : il avait quelques grammes de chrystal meth dans ses poches. Une poigne ferme l'obligea à marcher, puis à trottiner. Entre ses yeux rouges et gonflés, Draco ne voyait presque rien, mais il était certain que c'était Blaise qui le poussait à avancer dans la nuit noire.

Plusieurs personnes les dépassèrent et là commença un affreux jeu de cache-cache sur le gigantesque port-conteneurs. Des tours gigantesques de legos multicolores se dressaient devant eux et, avec la quantité d'alcool absorbé, il était beaucoup plus difficile de se souvenir de l'endroit par lequel ils étaient venus. Blaise tira son bras gauche et l'entraîna à sa suite tandis qu'une sirène leur vrillait les tympans.

Draco – avec un effort colossal – parvint à ouvrir ses deux yeux et vit une voiture de police filer devant eux sans même les apercevoir. Un peu partout explosaient des cris : des insultes qui fusaient, des prénoms qu'on appelait, des exclamations de terreurs... La soirée s'était aussitôt évanouie dans la cacophonie et Draco jeta la drogue qu'il avait par terre.

– On ne peut pas rester ici, dit Blaise d'une voix caverneuse et enrouée.

– Merci Einstein, maugréa Draco. Mais ou cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis devenu un cyclope.

– Ta gueule ! J'entends quelqu'un.

Une respiration lourde était clairement audible. Blaise se crispa et Draco se redressa. À l'angle du conteneur qu'ils occupaient apparut la silhouette d'une jeune femme. C'était la fille blonde qui dansait comme une folle. Elle avait les cheveux particulièrement hirsutes et avant que Draco ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voiture de police fonça dans l'allée.

Tous les trois détalèrent comme des lapins le long de l'artère principale, avançant droit vers la grue. Ça redevenait limpide dans l'esprit de Draco : en tournant à gauche de la grue, ils trouveraient la sortie.

– Ceci est un territoire du gouvernement, scanda une voix d'homme dans un mégaphone tandis que la voiture continuait à les prendre en chasse. Veuillez vous arrêter et vous ranger sur le côté les mains derrière la tête !

Mais Blaise ne l'entendait pas de cette façon : il continua de courir, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Pour une raison obscure, il n'avait pas eu le bon sens de se débarrasser lui aussi de sa drogue. La fille continuait à les suivre en courant à une vitesse très respectable pour quelqu'un d'absolument déchiré. Ils tournèrent brusquement à gauche et entrèrent dans quelqu'un. Draco trébucha et finit par se relever.

– Par là ! cria Blaise en se faufilant entre un maillage dense de grillage semblant cacher quelque chose.

Draco, la fille et le dernier inconnu le suivirent sans poser la moindre question et la voiture de police roula à vive allure sans s'arrêter devant eux. Il avait la bouche extrêmement sèche et retenait sa respiration tandis que des aboiements de chiens retentissaient avec fracas dans le silence de la nuit. Draco lança un regard au garçon qu'il venait de percuter de plein fouet et dit :

– T'es qui toi ?

– N-Neville.

– Connais pas.

– Enchantée, prononça la fille d'une voix éthérée en le fixant de ses gros yeux gris cendré.

– Bordel, on est pas dans un salon de thé ! rappela Blaise. Bon, on va essayer de... de passer par là.

Il montra un recoin obscur et peu engageant, mais en y regardant de plus près, Draco vit les contours de la ville. En sautant le grillage, ils pourraient sans doute échapper aux griffes des poulets. Ledit Neville ouvrit la marche sans poser la moindre question. La fille allongeait le pas en tripotant une sorte de talisman qu'elle avait au cou.

Draco était bien tenté de faire une remarque désobligeante à Blaise pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, mais il ne savait pas sur qui ils étaient tombés. Peut-être que le mec était instable et avait une lame dans sa poche. Ne jamais faire confiance en un gars très renfermé d'une soirée. Jamais. Ça pouvait cacher un serial-violeur.

– Et toi, dit Blaise, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Luna, répondit-elle.

Draco et Blaise se jetèrent un regard insolent tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer. Ils avaient mal estimé la distance jusqu'au grillage. Subitement, une respiration lourde se fit entendre.

– Arrêtez de respirer comme des bœufs ! cingla Draco. Et c'est qui qui a cette haleine de chacal ?

Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre avant que Neville gémisse :

– Oh, non...

Ils firent volte-face et tombèrent sur un énorme chien noir qui pourlécha ses babines. Draco eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux rivés à l'animal quand une lampe torche les éblouit. Un policier les filait depuis tout à l'heure à pied sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte...

– ATTAQUE ! hurla-t-il.

Draco prit ses jambes à son cou, devançant nettement les autres. Il ignorait si c'était le fait d'avoir pris de la drogue ou la peur, mais il courrait comme il ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait. Blaise criait des choses qu'il ne put distinguer et, aussi rapidement qu'un éclair, Draco eut la sensation de tomber dans le vide. Il chuta brusquement au sol, face contre terre. Les bruits mats autour de lui le fit comprendre que les trois autres étaient également tombés. Un petit couinement l'interpella.

– Le chien, gémit Luna... Il a la patte brisée !

– S'il ne nous avait pas coursé, on n'en serait pas là, fit remarquer Blaise d'un ton désagréable en recrachant un peu de poussière.

Luna lui jeta un regard révolté tandis que Neville se redressait.

– Où est-ce qu'on est ? dit-il.

– C'est la question qu'on se pose depuis tout à l'heure, répondit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Deux silhouettes s'avancèrent : un garçon noir et très grand aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, et un autre avec des lunettes rondes et les yeux verts. Draco se souvenait les avoir vu à la fête.

– On est tombé là en voulant s'échapper, nous aussi, ajouta le garçon noir. Au fait, moi c'est Dean.

Blaise serra sa main du bout des doigts comme s'il craignait d'attraper une maladie contagieuse. Le chien continuait de gémir de douleur et la lampe torche du policier balaya la scène, à plusieurs mètres de hauteur.

– Ç-Ça va les gosses ? Rien de cassé ? Je vous assure que j'voulais pas que vous tombiez... Ne bougez pas. Je reviens dans un instant avec de l'aide.

– Comment on a fait pour ne pas se briser la nuque ou... mourir ? demanda Neville, incrédule, en estimant la hauteur.

– Je m'en fous mais je ne veux pas rester là. Je suis claustrophobe ! s'exclama Draco.

Le garçon aux lunettes leva les yeux au ciel après avoir jeté un coup de pied dans un caillou. Celui-ci roula un peu plus loin. Interloqué, il s'approcha et le saisit entre ces mains : ce n'était pas une pierre ordinaire. Elle était violette et légèrement phosphorescente. En l'approchant de son visage, il distingua des sortes de nervures la parcourir. En son centre, une tache semblait pulser à un rythme étrangement familier...

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dean en s'approchant.

Blaise s'approcha à son tour et fronça des sourcils.

– On dirait que ce truc est... vivant.

– C'est impossible, c'est une pierre, nota Neville.

– Vous en avez donc rien à faire du chien ! s'écria Luna.

Comme sortant d'une conséquente séance d'hypnose, Dean secoua sa tête et s'approcha d'elle. Il caressa les longs poils du chien qui continuait de gémir de douleur.

– Ça va aller, mon beau. Tu vas t'en sortir. Ils sont partis chercher des secours.

– Et si on cherchait une autre issue ? proposa Draco.

Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Tout à coup, la pierre propagea une sorte de lumière incandescente et Blaise étouffa un gloussement de rire. Tel l'appel d'un phare, les rayons venaient de manières ponctuelles puis de plus en plus rapprochées. Draco trouvait ça très inquiétant. Le garçon à lunettes lâcha la pierre comme si elle venait de lui brûler les mains. Ne se dégonflant pas, Blaise l'attrapa avec le pan de son tee-shirt et la frotta avec son avant-bras.

– Si ça se trouve, dit-il, y'a un génie dedans.

– Les génies sortent de lampes, rappela Neville. Et puis...

Un flash intense parcourut la caverne et Draco protégea ses yeux avec ses mains. Quand ce fut terminé, il leva les yeux au ciel : non, l'agent de police n'était pas revenu... Alors pourquoi ?

– La pierre ! La pierre a disparu ! s'écria Blaise en regardant tout autour de lui.

– Que s'est-il passé ? grommela Dean.

– Aucune idée, répondit Neville en tentant douloureusement de se relever. Ce truc m'a projeté au sol.

– Bande de crétins, cingla Draco.

– Oh, c'est bon... Me dis pas que tu as eu les frousses, hein ? C'était quand même cool.

Comme sauvés par le gong, plusieurs pompiers arrivèrent et commencèrent à les faire évacuer un à un en les attachant à des cordes. Au-dessus du trou, plusieurs voitures de police et deux ambulances étaient déjà là. Leurs blessures étaient superficielles comparés aux risques encourus : Blaise avait le nez en sang, Luna plusieurs hématomes et Neville une fracture du gros orteil. On allongea Draco sur une civière après lui avoir mis une minerve pour ses cervicales et la chose qu'il put prononcer avant de s'endormir fut :

– Mon père en entendra parler.

Ooo

Lorsque Blaise avait attrapé la pierre violette que le maigrichon à lunettes venait de balancer comme si elle l'avait mordu, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait fait. Probablement pour amuser la galerie et dédramatiser la situation. Après tout il y avait pire que d'être coincé dans un trou en attendant que la police vienne vous cueillir comme des champignons hallucinogènes. Il aurait pu avoir consommé de la drogue et en avoir encore sur lui, mais ça, à part peut-être Draco qui semblait en proie à la panique la plus totale, et lui même, personne n'était au courant.

Et puis si quelqu'un devait se faire arrêter pour cause de prise de stupéfiant, il était certain qu'on ne se tournerait pas vers lui en premier, encore moins s'il balançait son sourire spécial « _je suis un ziblé _(1)_ en puissance _», mais plutôt vers la blondinette – Luna avait-elle dit – qui frôlait l'hystérie en s'apitoyant sur le clébard qui les avait coursés un peu plus tôt. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle avait consommé, mais une chose était sûre, on pouvait lire à sa démarche, sa tignasse et son regard lointain qu'elle était bien perchée. Peut-être même qu'elle s'était fait tringler derrière un conteneur quelques minutes auparavant.

Ou alors c'était à cause du bonbon d'ecstasy qu'il avait échangé avec la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux bleus sur la piste. Grisé par la drogue, désinhibé de toute impression de danger, et savourant une impression de puissance associée à une euphorie incontrôlable, il avait trouvé ça réellement drôle de se saisir de cette chose qui, pour un esprit purement rationnel, puait le danger à plein nez.

Quand il l'avait touché, bien que séparée de sa peau par un pan de son T-shirt, la pierre lui avait paru chaude, mais pas brûlante, et bourrée d'électricité statique. Sa couleur violacée la faisait ressembler à une améthyste, mais de plus près on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de cœur d'extra-terrestre strié de veines, encore vivant et qui à chaque pulsation lui envoyait dans le corps une sorte de mini-électrochoc.

Cette taffiole de binoclard a dû flipper à cause de ça, se souvenait-il d'avoir pensé avant de frotter la pierre avec sa manche pour en faire sortir le génie. C'était quelque chose qu'il trouvait de monstrueusement drôle, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi, probablement une histoire qui avait un rapport avec le sexe ou la drogue, mais il ne se rappelait plus laquelle, et de toute façon tout le monde devait s'en battre les parties génitales avec une babouche usagée. Puis il y avait eu ce flash de lumière aveuglante, enfin pour tout le monde ça avait été un flash, pour lui qui tenait la pierre c'était quelque chose de moins facile à décrire. Une sensation de bien-être et de malaise à la fois, l'impression que la pierre essayait de le traverser de part en part, des pulsations de chaleurs dans tout son corps comme s'il était sur le point d'imploser... Puis, plus rien.

Plus de pierre, plus de lumière. Il lui avait fallu quelques instants avant que sa vision ne se réhabitue à l'obscurité ambiante, durant lesquels il s'était entendu glapir lamentablement « La pierre ! La pierre a disparu ! » tout en la cherchant de ses yeux encore aveugles alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne l'avait lâché à aucun moment. Son assurance nonchalante fut de retour en même temps que ces sens, mais au fond de lui il ne se sentait pas vraiment fier.

Et il le fut encore moins lorsque sa mère le récupéra à l'hôpital.

Ooo

Mrs Zabini était une des rares personnes à ne pas succomber au sourire ravageur de Blaise, tout en étant une de celles qui tenaient le plus à lui. À ce moment-là elle lui faisait l'effet d'un bloc de glace, les mains crispées sur le volant, les dents serrées, presque grinçantes, le regard fixé sur la route. Il était six heures du matin, et Blaise était un des premiers de la bande à sortir de l'hôpital.

On avait attribué son saignement de nez à la drogue, il s'était révélé tristement positif aux amphétamines et évidemment le médecin de garde avait cru bon d'en alerter sa chère mère. Depuis elle n'avait plus desserré les dents, et ça ne présageait absolument rien de bon.

Arrivés dans leur luxueuse maison, presque un manoir disait Blaise à qui voulait l'entendre, dès que la porte fut fermée, la rage de Mrs Zabini explosa :

– Comment as-tu pu me mentir ainsi ? Traîner avec des pouilleux, te droguer jusqu'à en saigner du nez, déshonorer la famille...

– Mam' calme-toi, la coupa Blaise, je n'ai...

– Il n'y a pas de Mam' qui tienne, Monsieur Blaise Zabini, et ne me coupe pas quand je parle tu sais très bien que je déteste ça ! Ah ça on peut dire que tu tiens de ton père toujours prêt à se mettre le chibre et les tripes à l'air, mal lui en a pris, tu sais comment il a fini ? Dans le caniveau, comme les merdeux et les pouilleux avec qui il traînait. Tu veux finir comme lui c'est ça ?

Blaise jugea bon de faire profil bas et de ne pas envenimer la situation tandis que sa mère le poussait vers sa chambre. Il attendait avec impatience le moment où le silence serait enfin maître et où il pourrait tranquillement plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Il se laissa donc asseoir sans rien dire à son bureau et cilla à peine lorsqu'elle lui mit sous le nez l'énorme bouquin de mathématique qui lui servait à faire sa musculation lorsqu'il s'ennuyait.

– Travaille.

Puis elle claqua la porte en vociférant contre les gosses ingrats qui interrompaient la nuit de leurs mères dévouées et d'autres choses qu'il ne comprit pas.

Blaisse soupira et repoussa l'énorme livre. Comme s'il allait travailler alors que ça faisait plus de vingt heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et au moins vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas bossé, il était doué naturellement alors à quoi bon se fatiguer ? Il se jeta sans ménagement sur son lit de plumes, et ôta ses chaussures avec négligence. Il allait envoyer un message à Theo, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de toute la nuit, sa dissert' l'avait peut-être bouffé. Il se contorsionna pour attraper son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean sombre, et l'écran désespérément vide de tout nouveau message l'irrita un peu et il balança l'appareil une dizaine de centimètres plus loin.

Ce fut ce moment que choisi sa mère pour rentrer comme une furie dans la chambre. Blaise la regarda l'oeil vitreux, tandis qu'elle poussait un chariot de room-service.

– Je te prends ça, ça, et ça je pense que ça ne te sera pas très utile pour étudier. Tu devrais suivre plus souvent l'exemple de ton ami Théodore, marmonna-t-elle en empilant respectivement télévision, ordinateur, et diverses consoles, portables ou non, dans le chariot. Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes puis reprit la main tendue vers son fils :

– Ton téléphone.

Blaise essaya de faire une moue ayant pour but d'apitoyer sa génitrice, mais n'ayant pas le succès escompté, finit par se tourner vers la zone ou il avait laissé tomber son portable. Il n'y était plus.

– Je... je ne sais pas où il est, souffla Blaise estomaqué

– Cesse donc de me mentir fils ingrat, grinça sa mère en se précipitant vers le lit de Blaise.

Elle retourna les coussins, la grosse panthère noire en peluche qui tenait le pied de lit, puis la couette en plume de canard, non sans bousculer Blaise au passage et fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait sous le regard médusé de son fils.

– Tu vois, je te connais par cœur.

Ooooo

Grâce à l'influence de Mr Malfoy, la presse ne relata pas les évènements de la veille sur le port. Cela ne dissipa pas pour autant sa colère lorsque le commissaire l'informa quelque temps plus tard que son fils devrait effectuer trente-cinq heures de travaux d'intérêt général. Les autres délinquants avec lui cette nuit-là n'y n'échapperait pas non plus. La mère de Blaise avait été si furieuse qu'elle lui avait confisqué son téléphone, son ordinateur et ses consoles.

À la réflexion, Draco devait s'avouer que c'était cool d'avoir un casier judiciaire. « Délit de fuite », pensa-t-il avec un sourire victorieux tandis que son cou lui faisait toujours affreusement mal. Ce ne fut qu'une fois entièrement rétabli, que sa mère l'accompagna en voiture jusqu'au centre d'accueil.

Là, un homme grand au nez crochu semblait les attendre de pied ferme. À côté, même un zombie semblait plus sympathique. Honteuse de se retrouver de ce côté malfamé de la ville, sa mère n'osa descendre de son véhicule et se contenta de lui souhaiter bonne chance du bout des lèvres avant de redémarrer en trombe. Draco s'avança en serrant fermement la lanière de son sac à bandoulière et vit que le garçon à lunettes de l'autre soir était déjà là.

– Harry Potter, dit-il en tendant la main vers l'homme qui avait le badge d'éducateur.

Ce dernier contempla sa main avec un profond dédain avant de prononcer d'une voix lente et grave :

– Suivez-moi par ici.

Draco lança un regard circonspect au dit Harry et ils progressèrent dans le centre d'accueil qui ne semblait pas être chauffé. L'homme les conduisit jusqu'à un vestiaire commun où les autres semblaient déjà là, dans une horrible tenue orange pour pénitancier. Blaise enfilait des chaussettes quand ils arrivèrent. Il s'arrêta dans son mouvement et jeta un regard triste à Draco, comme si se trouver ici n'était qu'une grossière abomination.

– Vous avez chacun votre propre casier où vous déposerez vos effets personnels. Pas de bijoux, dit-il en regardant d'un air désapprobateur les radis qui servaient de boucle d'oreille à Luna. Pas de montre car je vous indiquerai moi-même l'heure (Neville enleva la sienne d'un air rageux, dévoilant une bande de peau légèrement plus pâle que le reste), pas de téléphone portable ou autres gadgets hautement inutiles, pas d'armes évidemment et, si c'est possible, pas d'imbécilité. (Dean passa devant lui avec sa casquette à l'envers) Et pas de couvre-chef, finit l'éducateur en la lui arrachant du crâne. Vous viendrez ici tous les matins de vos vacances à huit heures précises, week-end inclus (Blaise poussa une exclamation scandalisée et le rictus de l'éducateur se transforma en un sourire). Pas huit heure une car je ne supporte pas les retards. Et si vous êtes en avance, sachez je m'en fiche royalement et les minutes ne seront pas déduit de vos heures à faire. Sachez que si je ne juge pas votre travail satisfaisant, je peux vous en ajouter... Vous travaillerez jusqu'à onze heures et vous pourrez repartir chez vous. Avant cela, vous rangerez le matériel dans la remise et vos tenues des TIG dans vos casiers.

– Les TIG ? répéta Dean.

– Travaux d'Intérêt Général, Mr Thomas, explicita l'éducateur. Bien, votre première mission sera de débarrasser les saletés du parc pour enfants qui se trouvent à la rue Roosevelt. Il semblerait que cela soit devenus le point de rendez-vous de nombreux toxicomane. Vous porterez des gants (Il balança une boîte à la figure de Harry qui la rattrapa de justesse) et ne toucherez les seringues qu'avec votre pince, c'est compris ? À moins que votre bêtise vous pousse à renifler ou avoir le moindre contact avec ça, je pense vous devriez bien vous en sortir si vous disposez d'un peu plus de neurones (Draco entendit clairement Blaise dire : « Mais ce type a un souci, sérieux... »). Bien entendu, vous viderez également les poubelles, nettoierez les bancs au karcher et ramasserez les papiers et crottes de chien. Je viendrai à dix heures cinquante précise vérifier l'état de votre travail, c'est compris ?

Il n'attendit pas une réponse de leur part et fit volte-face.

– C'est un vieux toqué, résuma Blaise en laçant ses baskets. Et puis le orange, c'est affreux comme couleur. Je suis sûr qu'ils les a spécialement choisies pour nous foutre la honte.

Luna soupira. Elle ôtait ses nombreux bijoux qui s'entrechoquaient tandis que Dean regardait la pièce, d'un air légèrement anxieux. Blaise noua les manches de sa tenue au niveau de sa taille, laissant en haut son débardeur gris.

– Bon, c'est parti, lança-t-il en quittant le vestiaire.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce en enfilant les gants en latex et en prenant une pince. Blaise s'amusa à l'utiliser sur le postérieur de Harry qui lui envoya un regard revolver. Le parc était situé à cinq minutes de marche du centre et Neville semblait éprouver encore quelques difficultés à se déplacer.

– Vos parents ont dit quoi quand ils sont allés vous chercher à l'hôpital ?

– Mon père n'est pas venu, répondit simplement Luna.

– Je suis orphelin, éluda Harry.

– Ma grand-mère était à la fois furieuse et... fière, dit Neville. C'était un peu bizarre, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Et vous ?

– Mon beau-père m'a passé un savon, avoua Dean. Mais je crois qu'il s'en foutait un peu en fin de compte.

– Est-ce que ma mère est la seule hystérique de ce patelin ? éluda Blaise en brandissant sa pince. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me couper les burnes.

– C'est sûr que ça, ça aurait été une grande perte pour la société, répliqua sournoisement Harry.

Ils se chamaillèrent le restant du trajet et finirent par se mettre au travail. Le parc était dans un état déplorable et Draco – qui vivait avec Blaise dans les quartiers riches – avait du mal à imaginer que des parents laissaient leurs enfants s'amuser ici.

– Les garçons, finit par prononcer Luna. Depuis notre accident, il ne vous ai pas arrivé des trucs _bizarres_ ? Des trucs que vous avez du mal à expliquer ?

Draco la regarda avec des yeux ronds et fit non de la tête. Luna semblait déçue, mais ne se dégonfla pas :

– Moi, il m'arrive tout un tas de trucs étranges. Et je crois que... Je crois que c'est la pierre violette de la dernière fois. Je crois que ça m'a changé. Je peux faire des trucs... que je ne pouvais pas faire avant. Des trucs vraiment incroyables.

– Comme ? lança Blaise, sceptique.

– Je crois que je suis devenue métamorphe.

Blaise aboya de rire.

– Tu parles, Charles. Et moi je suis l'incarnation de Jésus Superstar. Arrête la weed, ma vieille.

Vexée, Luna lâcha son sac-poubelle et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Une poignée de seconde plus tard, une réplique exacte de Blaise se tenait devant lui. Le concerné fit un bond spectaculaire en arrière tandis que Harry eut le réflexe stupide de se percher sur le toboggan avant de glisser lamentablement à cause de la légère bruine.

– Tu me crois maintenant ? dit l'autre Blaise.

– Oh putain... Putain, putain, putain. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que je plane, que c'est une caméra cachée. Un truc.

Draco avait la gorge nouée tandis que Neville avait des yeux ronds, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson mort. Une femme passa près du parc, laissa son caniche déféquer près d'un arbuste en leur jetant un regard méprisant. Dean observa le caniche en se mordant les lèvres.

– Mais arrête ça ! Elle va en parler à tout le monde ! s'emporta Blaise en secouant son alias.

– Non, t'en fais pas. Elle ne verra que des jumeaux, rassura Luna après avoir attendu qu'elle s'éloigne pour reprendre sa forme originelle.

– Donc... Donc tu peux prendre la forme de exactement qui tu veux ? résuma Neville.

– Plutôt de n'importe quoi, rectifia-t-elle. À la maison, j'ai essayé sur des objets : ça marche aussi.

– Et comment ça se fait que toi tu aurais des pouvoirs et pas nous ? fit remarquer Draco.

Dean leva la main comme si un professeur venait de l'interroger en classe.

– Moi aussi j'en ai un. Je ne voulais pas vous en parler parce que je pensais que ça ne concernait que moi. J'avais peur que vous me croyez fous. Mon pouvoir est un peu... spécial. Je crois que je l'ai eu parce que je faisais quelque chose de bien particulier durant le flash. Je peux me transformer en chien. Enfin, pas que me transformer... Je _suis_ un chien.

Cette fois, Blaise ne pensa pas à rigoler.

– Attends, c'est sérieux, là ? dit-il. Tu es un clebs ? Genre tu manges des croquettes et te lèches l'anus à longueur de journée ?

Harry lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes. Dean se frotta le front et avoua :

– J'arrivais pas à m'endormir y'a deux jours alors... alors j'ai regardé un film bidon à la télé. Y'avait un chien à un moment donné et puis la seconde d'après, j'en étais un moi-même. Ma mère a débarqué et m'a – enfin, plutôt le toutou – foutu dehors. Elle déteste les animaux, vous voyez le genre ? Alors elle a piqué une crise et quand j'ai réussi à me retransformez, elle m'a hurlé dessus en disant que je cachais des chiens dans ma piaule. Du coup, j'ai été privé de sortie.

– Tu t'es uriné dessus ? poursuivit Blaise. Non parce que, quand on sort pas un chien, c'est ce qui arrive.

– Merci, vieux, mais je sais encore où se trouve mes toilettes.

– C'est le pouvoir le plus nul que j'ai jamais entendu, souffla Draco. Sans offense, hein.

Dean lui envoya un regard cinglant et reprit :

– Si c'est si nul que ça, c'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi ?

Tout le monde le regarda intensément.

– Moi ? J'en ai pas. Je suis pas une mutation génétique comme vous. Je suis un gars parfaitement normal !

– À moins non plus il ne m'est rien arrivé d'étrange, chuchota Neville plus pour lui-même. Ça a été une semaine très ordinaire.

En regardant les autres, ils comprirent que les seuls concernés étaient Dean et Luna.

– Peut-être, dit-elle après de longues minutes de réflexion, que vous avez tous un pouvoir, mais que vous ne savez pas encore ce que s'est. Apparemment, le mien et celui de Dean se sont déclenchés à des moments précis... ou peut-être qu'on a plus de sensibilité avec le paranormal que vous, ou qu'on est simplement surdoués.

– Alors là, hors de question ! Tu sais à qui tu parles ? Draco Malfoy, le mec le plus sexy et intelligent que cette ville n'est jamais connue.

Luna l'observa avec politesse, comme si cela ne pouvait pas lui procurer un plus grand plaisir que de l'entendre jacasser. Pendant près d'une heure et sans se l'avouer, Draco fit l'inventaire de tous les super-pouvoirs qu'il connaissait des bandes dessinées ou dans certaines séries télévisées et fantasma celui qu'il pourrait avoir. Blaise semblait tout aussi songeur et ils ne virent même pas l'éducateur les congédier pour aujourd'hui.

Quand ils furent tous les deux dans un fish and chips après leur TIG, Blaise semblait toujours autant pensif tandis qu'un son de Skepta Vandalism passait sur les ondes depuis la petite radio près de la friteuse.

– Tu y crois toi ? Qu'on a des _pouvoirs_.

Il prononça le dernier mot si bas que Blaise ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu son ami. Blaise joua un moment avec la lamelle de citron dans son soda et haussa des épaules.

– Tu l'as bien vu se transformer, non ? Je crois que c'est possible qu'on en ai nous aussi. Pourtant, je crois aux lois du hasard, mais là... il ne peut pas y en avoir. On était tous au même endroit, non ?

Tandis qu'on déposait devant eux leurs barquettes, Théodore arriva dans le restaurant en leur adressant un signe de la main. Il s'assit aux côtés de Blaise et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

– Alors, cette première journée en tant que délinquant ?

Blaise semblait effroyablement mal à l'aise. Cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble et Draco était pratiquement certains qu'ils partageaient tout, même les secrets les plus graves. Est-ce que Blaise lui dirait pour ça ? Si Théodore avait lâché ses livres le soir dernier, serait-il doté en ce moment même de superpouvoirs ? God knows.

– Vous en faites des têtes, poursuivit-il tandis qu'une serveuse lui apportait la carte, c'était si terrible que ça ?

Blaise se gratta le sommet du crâne et dit :

– C'était chiant. Et on en a pour un bon mois. Je pensais qu'ils regrouperaient nos trente-cinq heures en une seule semaine. Mais apparemment, ils veulent faire durer le plaisir.

– Je te remonterai le moral, alors, susurra Théo.

Ooo

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez lui, Théodore se jeta sur sa bouche et enleva fébrilement son tee-shirt, puis son débardeur. Ses doigts passèrent sur le torse musclé de Blaise et il poussa un léger gémissement tandis que sa main caressait délicatement ses testicules à travers son boxer. La mère de Blaise ne devrait rentrer que tard dans la soirée et ils étaient décidés à en profiter. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Blaise et se jetèrent sur le lit.

Sa bouche mordait voracement celle de Théodore tandis qu'il tentait de conserver son calme pour ne pas précipiter trop les choses. Il fit glisser le jean de Théo le long de ses cuisses et caressa son membre déjà dur tout en poussant des grognements. Théodore renversa leur place et se positionna à califourchon sur lui. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, Blaise continuait de le branler tandis que Théo s'empalait progressivement sur son sexe recouvert d'un préservatif. Les yeux mi-clos, il devinait Blaise qui poussait des râles de plus en plus prononcés.

Il s'agrippait fermement à sa peau sombre à chaque va-et-vient, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière. Blaise devenait pressant et Théodore faisait tout son possible pour fairer durer le plaisir et continuer à le contrôler. Il se mordit les lèvres en mesurant l'ascendant fou qu'il avait sur lui et continua ses mouvements du bassin. Mais très rapidement, quelque chose interpella son attention : la boîte de capotes fila à toute allure devant ses yeux ébahis. Bientôt, ce fut le réveil-radio, sa lampe et un roulea de scotch qui commencèrent à graviter autour d'eux de plus en plus rapidement. Théodore était stupéfait tandis que Blaise continuait à grogner de plaisir, les paupières closes. Une dizaine de petits objets continuèrent à tourner à une vitesse hallucinante et Théodore glapit entre deux gémissements :

– Il se passe un truc pas normal ! Regarde... REGARDE BORDEL !

Blaise finit par ouvrir les yeux et contempla, effaré, les objets voler.

– Oh, putain ! cria-t-il en jouissant.

Dès lors, les objets retombèrent au sol avec fracas. Haletant et la peau légèrement moite, Blaise attrapa de justesse la figurine en cristal que lui avait offert sa mère pour Noël.

– Je crois qu'on doit avoir une conversation sur ce qu'il vient de se produire, dit Théodore. Mais d'abord, tu me dois un orgasme.

.

.

.

(1) Ziblé c'est la traduction de Blaise en kinois. Ça m'avait fait triper donc je l'ai balancé sur le Baba un soir, du coup c'est devenu son surnom entre nous les radasses du web 2.0.

Haha, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Je sais déjà qui aura quel pouvoir. Mais vous, est-ce que vous avez deviné ? Special KassD10 à Cat's Eyes, aka _Dizzy Ramone_ qui a écrit une sublime fic nommée « Zephyrus » sur les super-pouvoirs dans le monde Hp. (p-s : je trouvais ça triste que cette fic pourrisse sur mon ordi depuis des mois sans voir la lumière du jour. Si vous saviez le nombre de fics que j'ai sur mon pc, vous en verrez pas le fond de l'iceberg, see ya). Cheers ! **D**.


	2. L'abus de pouvoir est dangereux

**Posté le : **12 Décembre 2013. _Faille spatio-temporelle._

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**• ****Julie : **Je te remercie de me suivre aussi assidument. J'espère que tu as aimé « La Perfidie des Petites Choses ». J'avais pris un plaisir monstrueux à la rédiger et bon, j'en suis pas mal contente. Prends ton temps pour lire, mes histoires ne bougeront pas du jour au lendemain (sauf cataclysme). Bon courage à toi, D.

**• ****Fan : **Oh tu sais, quand je débute un projet je dis toujours : « J'écrirai que X nombre de chapitres » et je finis avec le triple. Mais bon, ça se joue au feeling. Je ne pense pas que cette fic sera longue dans tous les cas, mais il est possible qu'elle dépasse les cinq chapitres si je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout y dire. Y'a plus qu'à prier.

**• ****Daph : **C'est normal que tu trouves que cette fic ressemble à la série Misfits. Je m'en suis inspirée ! Il serait temps de lire les disclaimer et note d'auteur, rolf.

**• ****Wow : **Hihi, merci beaucoup. En espérant que ce chapitre-ci t'emballe tout autant.

**• ****Nietsneknarf : **Mmh, si tu ne reconnais pas mon style par moment, c'est peut-être parce que ce n'est pas le mien par moment. Comme le disait la note d'auteur précédente, le chapitre 1 a été coécrit par moi et une amie. Je lui avais parlé de mon idée et elle avait accepté de m'accompagner dans le projet. Maintenant je mène le projet seule. Après peut-être que tu ne parles pas du tout de ça, mais je t'avouerai que sans exemple je ne pourrai pas te dire si c'est moi qui l'ait écrit ou non. Tu pourras y voir plus clair dès ce chapitre-ci que j'ai écrit seule. Si ça te gêne autant, donc je peux rien y faire. Mais bon, je t'avouerai que je porte moins soin à mes fics qu'à mes écrits originaux *sigh* je sais, c'est maaal. En tout cas j'espère que la suite t'emballera tout autant !

**• ****Coukie :** Roh, merci beaucoup ! À la revoyure.

**• ****Guest :** Mais nooon, Théodore n'est pas une prostituée babylonienne, juste un individu accompli. *sourire entendu*.

* * *

******Musiques : **

******01. **_Ruska_ – Apocalyptica.******02.** _100 Bill_ – Jay Z. ******03. **_How Soon Is Now ?_ – Love Spit Love's.****** 04. **_The Grand Duel_ – Luis Bacalov. ******05. **_Noise_ – Archive.

* * *

**Chapitre II : « L'abus de pouvoir est dangereux pour la santé »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry ferma la porte de son petit appartement, se trouvant au sixième étage sans ascenseur. La tournure qu'avait prise la séance des TIG aujourd'hui lui avait soulevé l'estomac. Il n'avait fait que de repenser à Luna – cette fille un peu loufoque – qui s'était métamorphosée juste sous son nez en un sosie de Blaise. C'était absolument dingue et, en se vautrant sur son sofa, il souhaita simplement se réveiller en sursaut et constater qu'il était simplement en retard et que la journée n'avait pas encore commencé.

Il ferma très fort les yeux, espérant de toutes les fibres de son corps. En les rouvrant, il constata que le décor n'avait pourtant pas changé. Toujours le même plafond décrépi. Harry leva lentement le bras, espérant qu'il se produirait un truc, quelque chose. Le sol ne se mit pas à trembler, aucun objet n'explosa et il ne s'envola pas. Si Harry avait dû choisir un pouvoir, il aurait très certainement pris la lévitation. Ça aurait pu être intéressant d'être au-dessus de tout, y compris des nuages.

Il attrapa son téléphone portable et relut avec ennui le message que lui avait envoyé Hermione dans la matinée : « _Ron vient de m'apprendre que tu avais des travaux d'intérêt général à accomplir. Je suis scandalisée et peinée que tu ne m'ai rien dit. J'attends plus d'explications. Prends soin de toi_ ». C'était _exactement _pour ça que Harry n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Elle avait tendance à juger et se croire supérieure aux autres, même de ses meilleurs amis. Harry l'aimait énormément, mais dans un moment pareil, il avait besoin de tout sauf d'une donneuse de leçon.

Il enleva ses baskets et décida de finalement s'endormir, ou du moins essaya. Son cerveau tout entier était en ébullition. Il était venu à cette soirée parce que Dean le lui avait demandé. Seamus était parti en voyage avec sa mère et Harry se voyait mal le laisser seul. S'il n'avait pas accepté cette invitation, son existence serait restée calme et jamais rien d'inattendu ne s'y serait produit. N'y tenant plus, Harry décida de sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit après avoir englouti un sandwich.

Le quartier de Chelsea débordait d'animation estivale et il regretta très vite d'être contraint d'accomplir des TIG pendant que la plupart de ses amis s'amusaient ou barbotaient tranquillement dans une piscine. Harry était résolu de parler à Dean. Il aurait dû le faire sur le coup, mais il avait été bien trop estomaqué pour le faire. Il emprunta un raccourci qui le conduirait directement sur une avenue latérale. C'était un chemin étroit entre deux buildings qui était très sombre la nuit. Tout à coup, il entendit quelqu'un crier.

Ce n'était pas un cri de joie, de surprise ou de peur. Mais un cri d'où suintait une terreur insoutenable. Un cri dément. Harry regarda autour de lui : personne – de chaque côté de la rue – ne semblait s'arrêter, ou même avoir entendu. Son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine et ses mains devinrent moites. Le cri se répercuta en échos et se transforma lentement en un rire hystérique mêlé à des sanglots. Harry leva la tête, ne sachant d'où le bruit provenait. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être coincé quelque part, et que personne ne pouvait le voir ou l'entendre. Les hurlements devinrent plus nets, plus inquiétants.

Harry se figea lorsqu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable. Doucement, il se retourna puis se retrouva face à face avec un homme grand, le regard fou. Tout se passa très vite : l'homme leva la main comme si au bout de ses doigts étaient attachés les fils d'une marionnette. Harry se contorsionna de douleur, puis se retrouva brutalement à genoux, les mains derrière le dos. Il ne pouvait bouger aucun muscle.

– J'espère que tu es mélomane, prononça l'inconnu d'une voix à glacer le sang.

Brusquement, les cris revinrent. Mais cette fois ils n'étaient pas dehors, mais _dans sa tête_. Harry plaqua vivement ses mains contre ses oreilles tandis qu'une voix de femme lui vrillait les tympans. Elle criait son nom. Un bébé sanglotait. Il reconnut aussi ses amis, comme s'ils étaient torturés quelques part. Et cette femme s'époumonait, suppliait. Harry était démuni et ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait subir ça sans devenir dingue. Son agresseur semblait se délecter du spectacle. L'homme continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux et Harry était absolument certain que ce serait la dernière chose qu'il verrait. C'était la fin.

Ooo

Le lendemain matin, Draco Malfoy arriva le premier au local social. Il enfila sa tenue des TIG et la boutonna jusqu'au cou, histoire de se donner un petit côté professionnel même avec une fonction aussi dégradante à ses yeux.

Il avait passé la nuit entière dans son gigantesque jardin à essayer de trouver son pouvoir. Enflammer les choses ? Non. Arrêter le temps ? Non plus. Parler avec les animaux ? Encore moins. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il s'était avoué vaincu et avait rejoint son lit, penaud. Peut-être qu'il y aurait du nouveau chez les autres. Le garçon joufflu, au visage lunaire, arriva juste après lui. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil en apercevant Draco, comme s'il s'était attendu à être seul. Draco chercha son prénom. Nestor ? Niggle ? Neville !

– S-Salut, prononça Neville.

– Bonjour, répondit-il froidement.

Neville ouvrit son casier et se changea sans partager le moindre mot. Il avait l'air de le redouter et Draco savoura ce simulacre de pouvoir. Il entendit les autres arriver au fur et à mesure.

– Bien, déclara leur encadrant en arrivant d'une manière théâtrale dans le vestiaire. Votre mission d'aujourd'hui sera de nettoyer le parking d'un fast-food. Chaque nuit il devient le lieu de réunion de délinquants y faisant des courses d'automobiles. Vous devrez avoir fini le ménage avant ce midi. (Il les regarda tous alternativement puis ses yeux se rétrécirent) Où est Potter ?

– Euh, hier il devait venir chez moi, informa Dean. Mais il ne s'est pas pointé alors... j'imagine qu'il est malade.

– Quand vous vous adressez à moi, j'exige de vous que vous m'appeliez Instructeur Rogue. Est-ce clair ?

Dean hocha lentement la tête. Rogue consulta le restant du groupe et Blaise brailla :

– Ouais, Ouais, c'est limpide comme du cristal, Mr Instructeur Rogue.

Jugeant cela suffisant, l'homme repartit dans son bureau.

– Hey, les gars..., tenta Blaise.

– Harry est vraiment malade ? chuchota Luna en enfournant dans son casier son jean rose.

– Je ne pense pas, admit Dean. Je vous avouerai que c'est super bizarre... Harry ne s'est jamais défilé devant un rendez-vous ou une responsabilité. Je pense que je vais aller chez lui après les TIG, juste pour en être sûr...

– Les gars, répéta Blaise.

– … J'ai eu Hermione au téléphone ce matin, poursuivit Neville. Elle lui aurait envoyé un message hier après-midi. Il ne lui a pas répondu. C'est vraiment étrange parce qu'ils ne sont pas brouillés.

– Il s'est simplement perdu en chemin comme un benêt, expliqua posément Draco en attrapant sa pince à déchets. Rien d'alarmant.

Dean lui envoya un regard courroucé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se tourna vers Luna et Neville :

– On pourrait aller le voir tous les trois, hein ?

– WOW, LES MECS ! hurla Blaise.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui. Satisfait d'enfin obtenir de l'attention il avoua :

– J'ai découvert mon pouvoir.

– Quoi ? coassa Draco, s'étant attendu à déclencher le sien bien avant lui. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Blaise tendit la main et la pince de Draco lui échappa des doigts, fonçant directement dans sa paume. Blaise lui offrit un sourire poli et dit :

– La télékinésie.

Éberlués et fascinés, les autres adolescents le suivirent hors du centre tandis qu'un rayon de soleil matinal illuminait le quartier. Blaise, la longue pince sur l'épaule, marchait en avant en bombant le torse.

– La télékinésie est la capacité de mouvoir, lever, de faire vibrer... (Il eut un petit rire stupide et un regard coquin), ça c'est mon préféré (Il gratifia Luna d'un clin d'oeil et elle rosit considérablement), faire tourner, déformer, briser ou engloutir des objets de toutes sortes en se servant uniquement de la force mentale ou d'autres moyens non physiques...

Draco eut un rire cynique : depuis quand Blaise avait-il de la force mentale ? Ce n'était qu'une brute ! La télékinésie, ça devait être _son_ pouvoir. C'était écrit ! Neville, pour sa part, semblait clairement impressionné et observait Blaise comme s'il s'agissait du nouveau Hercule. Flatté dans son ego, le télékinésiste s'approcha d'un groupe de lycéennes étrangères faisant du bénévolat dans le centre.

– Vous voulez voir de la force mentale ? nargua-t-il.

À peine eut-il plissé les yeux que les jupes de trois filles se soulevèrent en une bourrasque malgré la météo lourde de ce mois de Juillet. Elles couinèrent et tirèrent sur les plis de leurs vêtements.

– Salut ! cria Blaise en leur faisant de grands signes de mains. Welcome to London, bitches !

Dean aboya de rire.

– Quel crétin, persifla l'une d'elles en s'éloignant, le nez en l'air.

Blaise se tourna vers ses compagnons de galère, les poings sur les hanches.

– Je sais... Ne le dites pas tous à la fois : je suis un superhéros.

Luna applaudit avec vigueur et Dean la rejoignit.

– Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt cool comme pouvoir.

– Cool ? Seulement cool ? C'est carrément badass ! cria Blaise.

Aussitôt, un lampadaire se mit à vibrer dangereusement et se tordit pour tomber sur le parebrise d'une voiture.

– Oh merde, dit-il. Je... Je ne contrôle pas encore ce truc, mais ça va venir.

– C-C'est la voiture de l'instructeur, balbutia Neville. On devrait peut-être le prévenir.

– Et se faire fouetter jusqu'à l'os ? suggéra Draco. Mais t'es complément malade ? Dans quel monde tu vis ? On se casse !

Comme des idiots, ils se mirent à détaler avec leurs équipements de nettoyage, Luna en tête. Dean fit une fabuleuse embardée contre le mur avec son chariot de produits ménagers. Tous les bidons de détergents roulèrent sur le sol. Blaise leva les bras et ils se remirent directement dans le chariot. Les garçons rattrapèrent Luna qui avait tourné à l'angle du mur. Fatalement, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Rogue.

– Oh, bon sang, murmura Blaise.

– Je sais ce que vous avez fait, gronda Rogue en leur lançant un regard menaçant. Vous allez le payer.

– Monsieur, je suis à sec, plaida Dean. Je ne peux pas vous payer un nouv-...

Aussitôt, Rogue prit la forme d'une Luna hilare qui se tenait les côtes.

– Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'aurais dû prendre une photo.

Hors de lui, Draco la poussa sur le côté et traversa la rue au bout de laquelle se trouvait le fast-food.

– Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'attardés.

– Peut-être des attardés, mais des attardés ayant des pouvoirs ! cria Blaise dans la rue déserte.

Dean rigola encore plus fort et imita le cri du loup. Luna, Blaise et lui se tinrent par la main en une ronde et commencèrent à imiter un chant d'indien autour de Draco qui rageait en attendant que le feu passe au vert.

– Je vous jure que dès que j'aurai découvert le mien je vous écrabouillerai.

Neville pouffa de rire.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans, gronda-t-il. Toi aussi tu n'as pas de pouvoir pour l'instant, je te ferai dire.

Neville se répandit en excuses. Pendant toute la durée de leur TIG, Blaise s'amusa à faire des farces aux autres – dont baisser le pantalon de Neville – par « sa prodigieuse force mentale ». Draco était jaloux. Il ne le l'avouerait pas même sous la torture, mais il trouvait que la télékinésie était un pouvoir trop bien pour esprit aussi simplet que Blaise. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Draco prononça :

– Cette pierre aurait dû confier ce pouvoir à quelqu'un de plus digne, de plus noble que toi. Tu n'es pas équipé intellectuellement pour te servir de la télékinésie convenablement.

Blaise arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

– Ok, je ne suis pas « équipé intellectuellement » (Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts), mais d'après Théodore, je suis largement équipé génitalement.

Luna pouffa de rire tandis que Dean hochait la tête d'un air désaprobateur et à la fois amusé.

– Allez, Draco, fais pas cette tête. J'en suis sûr que tu auras un pouvoir génial. Du genre, mmh, devenir gentil ? tenta-t-il avec un large sourire.

Draco le repoussa. Lorsqu'il fut enfin midi, les adolescents retournèrent au centre après avoir jeté toutes les poubelles dans les bennes à ordures. En revenant sur le parking, ils tombèrent sur Rogue en train de disputer un garagiste qui constatait les dégâts sur son pare-brise. Le groupe observa la scène, hilare, pendant un moment, avant de filer dans les vestiaires.

– Bon, qui m'accompagne voir Harry ? demanda Dean, résolu à en savoir plus sur son absence.

– On vient avec toi, prononça courageusement Neville tandis que Luna lui attrapait le bras.

– Moi j'ai rien à faire, dit Blaise. Mon copain a ses cours d'été, donc bon... Je viens.

Draco resta là, les bras croisés et le nez en l'air.

– Je viens simplement pour assouvir ma curiosité maladive, lâcha-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes silencieuses.

Dean roula des yeux puis ferma son casier. Les autres le suivirent jusqu'à la station de métro se trouvant à proximité. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant tout le trajet même si Blaise ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de son petit sourire idiot. Il devait sans doute se sentir exceptionnel, pensa Draco avec amertume. En arrivant devant le quartier de Harry, Draco ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela incroyablement miteux.

– C'est tout en haut, sans ascenseur, précisa Dean.

– Alors, là, vous rêvez pour que je grimpe avec vous, lança Draco en s'asseyant sur les marches de l'immeuble d'un air résolu.

– Très bien. Attends là. On t'apportera une tasse de thé, lança Dean d'un ton moqueur.

Les quatre autres disparurent et Draco trouva aussitôt le temps incroyablement long. Les gens allaient et venaient sans même faire attention à lui. La rue était bruyante. On klaxonnait pour un rien et les personnes semblaient promptes à la dispute. Dans ce capharnaüm, Draco crut entendre un cri. Il tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite et se redressa. Le cri se reproduisit. Ses sens étaient en alerte. La porte de l'immeuble se rouvrit.

– Vous avez entendu ? demanda Draco sans même se retourner.

Curieusement, il sentait la présence de Luna, Blaise et les autres. Il les devinait sans les apercevoir. Il était devenu extrasensible.

– Quoi ? risqua Neville.

– C-Ce bruit. Quelqu'un est en train de crier.

Blaise plissa les yeux comme s'il essayait de lire sur les lèvres des passants.

– Il n'y a rien, Draco, dit-il.

– Si... Si il y a quelque chose de pas normal, devina-t-il. Par là.

Il désignait une ruelle du doigt. Luna et Neville se lancèrent un regard interdit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Draco s'était mis à courir vers ce qu'il pensait être l'origine du bruit. Il poussa quelques personnes et ils débouchèrent tous les cinq sur une ruelle extrêmement étroite et bordée de bennes à ordures.

– Il n'y a rien, informa inutilement Dean.

– Si, pressentit Draco. Il y a quelque chose... ou quelqu'un.

Draco pouvait deviner qu'il y avait de la vie dans cette rue. Il pouvait même cerner les émotions de cette personne. Elle était effrayée, et se sentait terriblement seule et abandonnée.

– Il y a quelqu'un, répéta Draco avec plus de conviction, tout en avançant prudemment.

Les bras levés, comme s'il était dans le noir, Draco marcha à tâton puis se tourna vers la droite. Il se mit à genoux et sentit – encore plus intensément que tout à l'heure.

– Il est là, dit-il aux autres. Je viens de trouver Harry.

Draco tendit le bras et tout à coup, Harry devint visible à leurs yeux. Il avait les yeux rouges et frissonnait de terreur. Draco pouvait sentir sa crainte le transpercer. Il déposa son bras sur son épaule avec un peu de réticence et il sentit Harry s'apaiser.

– Il a besoin de repos, je crois.

– On va l'emmener chez moi, déclara Luna.

Dean et Neville soulevèrent Harry sur leurs épaules et ils marchèrent vers un arrêt de bus. Blaise lança un regard circonspect à Draco tandis qu'ils marchaient en retrait des autres.

– Comment tu as su ?

– Comment j'ai su quoi ?

– Comment tu as su qu'il était là, demanda Blaise, agacé.

– Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, ça m'a parut évident. Je pouvais... le sentir.

– Le sentir ? Genre son odeur ?

– Non, le sentir comme... comme une intuition, tu vois ? J'entendais son appel à l'aide. Et maintenant, j'arrive à ressentir tout ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il a vraiment peur, tu sais.

Ils grimpèrent dans le premier bus et les deux amis s'installèrent au fond.

– Tu arrives à sentir ce que les autres ressentent ? devina Blaise.

– Les autres, je ne sais pas. Mais j'arrive à sentir pour lui, réalisa douloureusement Draco.

– Je ne veux pas être vexant, mais cerner les émotions de Potter,_ ça_ c'est le pouvoir le plus nul de la bande. Bien loin devant celui de Dean !

En entendant son nom, le concerné se retourna et Blaise lui envoya un signe négligent de la main, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien d'important.

– Oui, c'est nul, maugréa Draco. Et ne le dis surtout pas aux autres !

– Euh, j'aurais un peu de mal à le leur cacher vu qu'ils ont eux aussi assisté à toute la scène.

– Je m'en fous. T'inventes ce qui te passe par la tête, mais je ne veux surtout pas qu'on se doute que je puisse être lié à Potter d'une manière ou d'une autre.

– Ok.

Draco aurait préféré une autre réponse qu'un « Ok » dégagé. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. La maison de Luna était un loft excentrique en forme de cylindre. L'ordre semblait y être une notion abstraite et Draco entra précautionneusement. Dean et Neville placèrent Harry sur le canapé tandis que Luna lui tendait une tasse de chocolat chaud puis une assiette remplie de brownies.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dean.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, le regard vide.

– Il a été attaqué, prononça Draco contre toute attente.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Harry semblait éberlué.

– J-Je le sais parce que... parce que c'est comme ça.

– Tu vois dans le passé ? tenta Neville. C'est ça ton pouvoir ?

– Voir dans le passé, soupira Blaise, moqueur. Ça c'est_ vraiment _un pouvoir utile.

– Bah, j'aurai bien aimé l'avoir ce don, défendit Dean. Tu peux voir plein de truc, genre revivre un concert de Woodstock gratos, une Coupe du Monde, te voir étant bébé... Plein de trucs quoi.

– Non, je ne vois pas dans le passé, répondit Draco. Je le sais, voilà tout.

Harry soupira.

– Raconte-nous ce qu'il t'est arrivé, encouragea Luna.

Il débuta son récit d'une voix tremblante en expliquant soigneusement chaque détail qui lui revenait.

– M-Mais, alors, comment tu t'en es sorti ? demanda Dean.

– Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu... si peur. Je ne pensais qu'à me défendre.

– C'est pourtant évident, non ? Lorsqu'on t'a trouvé dans cette ruelle, on ne t'a même pas vu, fit remarquer Luna. Seul Draco pouvait sentir ta présence. Tu étais invisible ! Si la personne s'est enfuie, c'est parce que tu as dû déclencher ton pouvoir pendant un moment de panique. Tu es devenu invisible pour qu'il te laisse tranquille. Tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'arrêtait pas de te regarder droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il te torturait. Il doit sans doute avoir besoin d'un contact visuel pour s'en prendre à ses proies...

– Ça me semble logique, admit Blaise.

Harry échangea un regard avec Draco. Ça n'expliquait toujours pas pourquoi il arrivait autant à le cerner d'un point de vue émotionnel... Serait-il possible que le superpouvoir de Draco soit le don d'empathie ?

– Bien, lança Dean en s'enfonçant dans le sofa, on a un psychopathe qui court les rues et qui jubile à l'idée de faire entendre des cris jusqu'à ce qu'on pète quatre fusibles. Sans oublier qu'il coince ses victimes en les paralysant... Pas _du tout _angoissant.

– Harry, tu devrais rester ici quelque temps, proposa Luna. Histoire de te remettre. Si cette personne utilise ses pouvoirs pour faire de mauvaises choses, qui nous dit qu'elle n'est qu'un cas isolé. Il peut y avoir... d'autres gens, comme nous, qui ont été affectés par la pierre. Je veux dire, on ne sait pas jusqu'où les radiations ont pu aller. Il faudrait être prudent. Il faut qu'on se promette de... de ne pas abuser de nos pouvoirs.

Blaise arqua un sourcil.

– Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'avoir des dons si justement on ne peut pas en abuser ! Je veux pouvoir faire bouger, engloutir ou faire vibrer des objets à loisir. J'ai de la force mentale. Je veux l'employer.

– Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ! s'emporta Neville, qui semblait puiser dans son énergie pour faire valoir son opinion. Comme tout à l'heure, avec le lampadaire !

– Sauf que ça n'a blessé personne !

– On aurait pu te voir ! rétorqua-t-il.

– Et alors ?

– Q-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire de lampadaire ? demanda Harry après avoir avalé une bouchée de brownie.

– Blaise a eu la bonne idée de tordre un lampadaire qui a atterrit sur la voiture de Rogue et l'a écrabouillée.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire. Aussitôt, Draco se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de plénitude qui fit faire à son estomac un saut périlleux, mais qui n'était pas le sien.

– J'aurais donné cher pour voir ça ! s'écria Harry.

– Je te garantis que la tête de Rogue valait bien tout un tas d'or. (Blaise imita une voix traînante et froide) M-Ma voiture, balbutia-t-il d'un air complètement abruti.

Tout le monde rigola, sauf Draco. Lui, il aimait bien leur instructeur. S'il avait été à sa place, Draco les aurait tout autant tourmentés. Peut-être même pire. Tout à coup, le téléphone portable de Blaise sonna.

– Je vais vous laisser. Théodore m'attend. À demain !

Il se leva et quitta la maison après avoir enfourné deux brownies dans ses poches. Draco le traita mentalement de traître.

– Je vais préparer le déjeuner, lança Luna avec entrain. Neville, tu viens m'aider ?

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Harry regardait Draco si intensément, que cela rendit Dean mal à l'aise.

– Euh, je vais voir s'ils ont besoin de moi pour, euh... lancer le four.

Draco roula des yeux.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ? coupa Draco.

– Comment tu as su où j'étais ?

– J'en sais strictement rien. Je... J'ai entendu ces cris, puis une sorte d'appel. Je ne pourrai pas trop expliquer. C'était plus de l'ordre du ressenti.

Harry eut un petit rire.

– C'est drôle que tu aies un pouvoir en lien avec les sentiments alors que tu t'efforces de faire semblant que jamais rien ne t'atteint.

Draco croisa les bras, irrité au possible.

– Merci. Tu m'as sauvé. Je t'en dois une.

– Étant donné que je suis le leader du groupe, c'était en mon devoir de te sortir de ce bourbier, rétorqua-t-il.

– Le leader du groupe ? s'offusqua Harry.

– Absolument.

– Non, mais j'hallucine. Leader, toi ?

Dean réapparut dans le living-room et fouilla dans la pile de DVD. Tout à coup, la proximité que Draco avait pu ressentir quelques instants auparavant s'évanouit et chacun regarda de son propre côté. Ils regardèrent un film tous les cinq et ce fut bien moins désagréable que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Il rigola même une ou deux fois lorsqu'un des personnages lança une réplique bien sentie. Aux alentours de quinze heures, Draco estima qu'il était tant de partir.

– J'y vais. J'ai, euh, plein de trucs à faire.

– Moi je vais prendre une douche, si tu permets Luna, déclara Harry en se levant à son tour.

Draco enfila son blouson et rougit légèrement en l'imaginant nu, sous un jet d'eau. Il chassa cette idée et quitta enfin la maison de Luna. Sur le chemin du retour, Draco repensa à tous les évènements de la journée en commençant par la découverte de son « pouvoir ». Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée de sentir les émotions des autres. Ça l'énervait même.

En rentrant chez lui, il sentit son père passer près de lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il y avait de la colère, mais surtout de la profonde déception et un soupçon d'inquiétude. Comment Draco parvenait-il à déterminer tout cela en un quart de seconde ? Il ferma la porte tout doucement et regarda son père s'enfermer dans son bureau. En voyant sa mère, il sut immédiatement qu'elle avait mal à la tête, mais faisait semblant que tout allait parfaitement bien.

– Tu devrais prendre une aspirine, conseilla-t-il en grimpant dans sa chambre.

Il alluma directement son ordinateur puis frissonna des pieds à la tête. Une domestique entra dans la pièce et Draco sut qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui. Cette femme, qui lui servait son thé tous les jours, vivait dans la crainte.

Elle avait un lourd secret sur le cœur et se sentait isolée de tout le monde. Tristement, Draco la regarda évoluer dans la pièce, les yeux baissés. Comment avait-il fait pour ne jamais voir cela avant ? Il détourna le regard de sa tasse de thé lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose remuer. Quelque chose d'impatient, qui se développait.

– Vous portez la vie, devina-t-il.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla la jeune fille.

– Vous attendez un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

– J-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë en cachant automatiquement son ventre.

Draco se leva lentement.

– Vous devriez prendre soin de ce bébé. Il a de la force, mais je doute que vous en ayez vous-mêmes. Pour cela, il faudrait ne plus vivre dans la peur. Je ne dirai rien à propos de votre grossesse.

Plus Draco lisait ses émotions, plus il était submergé par de nouvelles. Tout à coup, il se sentit fiévreux, inquiet, perplexe, en colère, triste, alarmé. Tout cela à la fois. Il frissonna, secoué par des spasmes.

– Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle. Vous êtes tout pâle. Allongez-vous.

Lorsqu'elle le toucha, Draco sentit sa peau comme chauffée à blanc. Il hurla de douleur. Non pas une douleur physique, mais une peine émotionnelle si intense qu'elle lui comprima le cœur. Il l'entendit crier à l'aide. Plus elle criait, plus Draco sentait sa détresse le transpercer. Ses parents arrivèrent à son chevet et la douleur s'intensifia considérablement. C'était un trop-plein d'émotions. Jamais il ne pourrait encaisser tout ça. C'était trop dur.

– Allez-vous-en, réussit à murmurer Draco d'une voix brisée. Allez-vous-en !

– Lucius ! Fais quelque chose ! cria sa mère d'une voix paniquée.

L'affolement général le toucha droit en plein cœur et Draco finit par s'évanouir.

Ooo

Harry s'était levé très tôt pour être certain de ne pas être en retard au TIG ce matin. Luna faisait sa natte de côté. Elle enfila ses sandales et ils partirent tous les deux, bras dessus, bras dessous. Le ciel était clair et suffisamment lumineux pour annoncer une belle après-midi. Neville était déjà là, bavardant avec un gros chien-loup noir. En s'approchant, le chien tendit la patte et serra la main de Harry d'une manière très civilisée. Luna caressa ses poils puis lui embrassa le front.

– Excellent déguisement, Dean !

Aussitôt, Dean reprit sa forme humaine puis s'étira. Tous les quatre rentrèrent puis se changèrent dans les vestiaires. Rogue passa leur donner les instructions de la journée (enlever des chewing-gums sous les tables d'un lycée avoisinant) et Blaise arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Sacrée nuit ! s'exclama-t-il en les rejoignant d'un pas nonchalant. Rogue n'a pas remarqué mon retard ?

– Il était suffisamment interloqué que Draco ne soit pas là, répondit Neville.

Draco n'était pas venu et Harry trouvait cela bizarre.

– Vous croyez qu'il a été attaqué par le psychopathe d'hier ? tenta-t-il.

Blaise sembla tout à coup inquiet. Ils commencèrent à pronostiquer sur les raisons de son absence lorsqu'ils obtinrent la réponse de la bouche de la mère de Draco (Harry supposa que c'était elle car elle lui ressemblait énormément).

– … Le médecin l'a tout de suite emmené à l'hôpital, mais son état a empiré, dit-elle à Rogue, dans le hall du centre social. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a. Ils ont diagnostiqué toutes sortes de symptômes, mais les médecins ne parviennent pas à se fixer... Voici son certificat médial.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard alarmé. Blaise s'avança :

– Bonjour, madame Malfoy. Draco... Il est à l'hôpital, c'est bien ça ? Nous avons surpris votre conversation. Je suis désolé.

C'était étrange de voir Blaise s'exprimer d'une manière aussi posée et cordiale lorsqu'on le connaissait dans la vie de tous les jours.

– Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

– On pourrait aller le voir ? proposa-t-il.

– Les médecins ont refusé les visites, à moins que cela soit la famille. Bon, et bien, au revoir.

Elle commença à s'éloigner et Blaise semblait affreusement déçu.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un plan, souffla Harry.

Puis, tout à coup, il devint invisible. Il suivit Mrs Malfoy jusqu'à sa voiture et grimpa à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le lampadaire déformé. Elle conduisit directement vers l'hôpital et ce fut un jeu d'enfant de la suivre à travers les couloirs. Draco était sur un lit, l'esprit agité, son père assis juste à sa droite. Lorsque sa mère et Harry pénétrèrent dans la pièce, Draco cessa aussitôt d'être pris de spasmes.

– Il y a peut-être du progrès, tenta Mr Malfoy.

Draco ouvrit paresseusement les paupières et sentit la présence de Harry bien qu'il soit invisible.

– Allons voir le médecin.

Sa femme acquiesça et ils s'en allèrent. Harry s'avança et cessa d'être invisible.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– C'est de pire en pire. Je ressens la peine et la douleur de tout le monde dans cet hôpital. Ce n'est pas humain. Mais quand tu es là, ça va mieux. C'est comme... comme un médicament.

Draco esquissa un geste pour tendre la main. Il avait l'air d'être pris dans un furieux dilemme. Finalement, il laissa sa dignité au second plan et demanda Harry d'approcher. D'abord il lui pressa le bras, puis toucha son cou et – très vite – Draco se retrouva dans ses bras à respirer profondément.

Harry ne savait pas dans quelle mesure la pierre avait pu affecter Draco. S'il était devenu un empathe, est-ce qu'il sera maintenant difficile pour lui de vivre normalement ? Devra-t-il se tenir éloigner des autres de crainte de souffrir ? Harry passa maladroitement sa main dans ses cheveux et pressa sa tête contre son épaule.

– Je ne comprends pas un truc, finit par prononcer Harry. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu arrives à te sentir légèrement mieux grâce à ma présence ?

– J'en sais rien, grommela Draco en devenant rouge.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'être un empathe pour savoir que tu me mens.

Draco le repoussa brutalement, le regard faussement courroucé. Il regretta tout à coup son geste lorsqu'un affreux mal de dents le saisit.

– Quelle idée de m'avoir mis près du département de chirurgie dentaire, grogna-t-il en retournant dans les bras de Harry. Je déteste ça.

Harry rigola un peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être sensible, Malfoy, nargua-t-il.

Draco leva le majeur en se comprimant un peu plus contre son torse.

.

.

**Note **: Héhéhé, nous arrivons à la fin du second chapitre. On a donc découvert les pouvoirs de Harry et Draco (pour celui de Draco, il a un pouvoir évolutif qui prendra un autre tournant à force d'expérience). Je m'éclate comme une dingue sur ce projet, donc ça c'est vraiment cool. Bon, on ne sait toujours pas quel est le pouvoir de Neville (qui arrivera tardivement par rapport aux autres (je voulais faire un parallèle avec le monde HP où Neville a eu sa première manifestation de pouvoirs magiques à huit ans, ce qui est plutôt long pour un sorcier)). Sinon, le gros méchant du début, je sais qui c'est mais on apprendra un peu plus tard son identité. Ce n'est pas forcément qui vous pensez donc je vous laisse cogiter là-dessus. Je vous remerciement pour toutes vos reviews super enthousiastes. Je sais que pas mal d'entre vous attendaient la suite pour se faire une idée un peu plus précise. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas déçu. Dans tous les cas, faites valoir votre avis. Merci des ajouts en favoris et alert. Vous pouvez me rejoindre sur mon **groupe facebook « The Baba O'Riley »**. See ya !


End file.
